


Kiss of Chemicals

by Bloody_Willamina



Category: Farscape
Genre: M/M, implied m-preg, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Willamina/pseuds/Bloody_Willamina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one Kiss. One Test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Chemicals

**Author's Note:**

> It's slight crack, for pretty much the last line. I don't really know much about Scorpius' physiology, nor do I care if you take this seriously or laugh about it. As long as it's an enjoyable short piece, then I'll be happy. I also couldn't find this story concept anywhere, so if someone already wrote a similar story, I apologize. (Psst send me links to more Scorpy/Braca stories please)

Another opportunity to get John Cricton into his clutches had turned into an utter disaster. Well, it hadn't been a total loss. Braca had survived, and John was no longer a statue of stone. So Scorpius would have plenty of new opportunities to get a hold of the man and more importantly the information locked within his subconscious. He also couldn't fault Braca for failing to capture John, for he had failed as well. Scorpius had enough patience to bide his time and try again later.

He placed his leather-clad hands onto his desk, as his piercing eyes traveled to the souvenir he had chosen to depart with. It wasn't nearly what he needed or wanted, and it wasn't as important as getting that wormhole technology. He had simply grabbed it out of curiosity before leaving the Saebacen Wedding Planet. Although his curiosity had grabbed it out of hand, he had yet to actually use it. The small vial sat on his desk, and Scorpius debated, not for the first time, just tossing it away.

It wasn't like he needed confirmation that he was or wasn't compatible. He and Braca had recreated a few times already. With Braca now his right hand, with several responsibilities, he didn't have a lot of opportunities to work with or get close with anyone else. So he had been all too willing when Scorpius approached him the first time. They had both had stressful days, and needed some physical release. For Scorpius, Braca was currently the only male he was intrigued by, enough to recreate with the man. He's eyes still wandered to a few of the females, though he only recreated with alien females, but Braca was different. And after the first time, Scorpius enjoyed Braca too much to leave it at that. They were compatible physically, and intellectually, which also came as a surprise to Scorpius. So he didn't need anything further. However, the vial never made it into the airlock, and Scorpius finally came to a decision. They weren't going to stop recreating, therefore, that vial wouldn't do any harm.

Scorpius waited patiently until he heard a knock on his door. After giving the approval, Braca came walking into the room, his posture tense and straight, his arms at his sides, but his eyes dilated and in need. Scorpius guessed Braca was hoping to relieve some stress and only smirked when Braca proved him right.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Indeed."

Braca was still tense, though was rigid due to the day he had been having, and not to the anxiety of being propositioned by his Commander. Instead, Braca spoke before Scorpius could ask. "Is this about...recreating?" Braca was able to sound hopeful, pleading and professional at the same time. At Scorpius' smirk, some of the tension went out of Braca's shoulders and he gave the hybrid a relaxed smile.

"There will be plenty of time for that lieutenant. But I require a small favor from you first."

Braca did eye the older man suspiciously, but nodded his head. "Whatever you need."

Scorpius lifted up the corner of his mouth, before he stood up from his chair. His hand grabbed the vial and he held it up to show Braca what he wanted. Braca stared at the vial, wondering what poison was swirling around in the glass. Before realization dawned on him what that vial contained.

"A genetic compatibility test, sir? Are you-" Braca cut himself off from saying something he'd regret. Instead he gave the man a determined look. "Not with me surely. If this is some Scarran biological imperative I'm sure there's got to be a Sabaecen on board that will be compatible. Or are you only compatible with other Scarrans...?"

Scorpius sneered, though showed no other outward anger. "I am not compatible with Scarrans." Maybe he would be genetically, but in every way that mattered to him, he wasn't.

"Of course sir. Sorry, sir." Braca was genuinely sorry, but he was also in need of feeling Scorpius' touch, and hoped he hadn't ruined his chances. "I still don't understand...you want me to-?"

"Humor me, lieutenant."

Braca knew it was stupid, but he somehow felt like he was about to fail some exam and lose respect or lose **something** with Scorpius. This didn't deter him or make him reject the older man. He stepped forward, closing the distance between them. It was a confirmation or a _submission_ without words. Scorpius knew he could have just ordered the man to do this, but he found that he preferred Braca willingly. _Always_.

With quiet movements, he opened the vial, and brought the top up to Braca's mouth. The tip had some of the liquid on it. He found it oddly erotic when Braca slowly opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Dabbing the liquid on his tongue, Scorpius then brought it to his mouth and did the same on his own tongue. While his hands replaced the cap, he leaned in. Softly, their two tongues touched and then they backed off slightly. Taking in a breath, Scorpius descended on Braca's lips, and Braca met him half way. It was meant to be a soft, slow, and quick kiss. But things always got out of hand when they were together, and Scorpius growled into the kiss when he felt Braca's hands gripping around his waist. His nails scrapped against the leather in an effort to pull Scorpius closer in and hold him there. Scorpius had dropped the vial onto his desk, and grabbed at Braca like a lifeline. His hands brought their bodies tightly together, their uniforms the only barrier. They were both open, and both caressing the others tongues. Despite being intimate on several occasions before, he found himself still exploring every inch of Braca's mouth with his tongue like his first time, while his hands explored familiar places on Braca's waist, back, and neck. Until they wound up at the back of his head, where they always ended, holding Braca there. Braca didn't have as great of a lung capacity as Scorpius did and he finally heard Braca whine in the back of his throat. Scorpius broke contact, his lips tingling, and his body thrumming for more. Braca did take in a deep breath but staggered backwards away from Scorpius. Something new. He touched his lips, still panting for air, as he looked at Scorpius in disbelief.

"Sweet..?" _How...HOW was that possible?_ His eyes were wide as his gaze held intensely on to the leather-bound hybrid. "You....I....sweet....that means we're... WE'RE compatible?"

Scorpius slight apprehension to Braca's new behavior was replaced with amusement. Carefully masked amusement, but it was still there on his face. "It would seem so."

Braca's eyes were still wide. "I...how is...why...How?" He finally asked, though he wasn't sure what he wanted to ask, let alone how to ask it.

"Ah Lieutenant." Scorpius spoke calmly, sizing up Braca like he would his prey as he started to advance on his underling. "There's still so much you don't know about my physiology."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the voices are probably not right. (Second Farscape story, woo) I did write Braca as the younger of the two, not sure if that's right? And while it's not (crack) funny, I still hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
